


HEADCANNONS

by i_love_creepy_things



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_love_creepy_things/pseuds/i_love_creepy_things
Summary: Just a bunch of headcannons i have!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Seborga

Seborga is a better flirt then all of his brothers


	2. 2p japan

2p japan's full name is Kaito Kuro Honda, but everyone calls him Kuro (Unless your a very mad Luciano or Lutz)


	3. Ships!!!!!

Here is what I ship and what will probably be in most of my fan fics:  
1P UNIVERSE!!!  
GerItaPan  
AusHun  
SeaWy  
Prucan  
FrUk   
Spamano   
RoChu  
HuttSeb   
2P UNIVERSE!  
UsUk ( Allen and Oliver)  
GerItaPan (Lutz, Luciano, Kuro)  
PruMano ( Flavio and Gilen)  
MolHuttSeb??????? (Direw, Trent, Brutus)  
Niko Niko x Wy ( Saya and belle)


	4. names and update

Names for the 2p universe!!!!  
2p america: Allen   
2p England: Oliver  
2p France: Francois  
2p Canada: Matt  
2p China: Zao  
2p Japan: Kuro/ Kaito  
2p Germany: Lutz  
2p N.Italy: Luciano  
2p S. Italy: Flavio  
2p Prussia: Gilen  
2p Wy: Belle  
2p Sealand: Arnold  
2p Seborga: Brutus  
2p Hutt River: Trent  
2p Molassia: Direw  
2p Niko Niko: Saya

Note: I am sorry for not updating!!!! Ill try updating tonight!!!!


End file.
